SUPERMAN AND SUPERGIRL: A LEGENDLY TEAM
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: This story is about a another hypertime version of Superman and Supergirl.  Enjoy!
1. A Meeting With Supergirl

SUPERMAN AND SUPERGIRL:  
A LEGENDLY TEAM  
AN ESLEWORLDS BY DR. THINKER  
  
  
Note 1: This is like "Superman and Batman: Gerantoins" -- A ESLEWORLD That Explored the Look  
of Superman and Batman from 1939 to the far future, but this takes place in a different hypertime, and  
looks more to relatedship between Superman and Supergirl.  
Note 2: ESLEWORLDS, SUPERMAN, AND SUPERGIRL are all copyright by DC Comics.  
Note 3: If you like this e-mail at winkstwo@sssnet.com   
############################################################################  
  
PART #1 - 1958 -- "The Spaceship"  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
"This is more puzzling then I expected." states Batman.  
"Holy stumpers, Batman." stated Robin.  
  
Batman was starring at something that he can't figure out, it was a small UFO that landed in Gotham, which seems a bit alien, the lauguge is more conforming them any riddle send to them by E. Nigma, the Riddler. Batman look up in the sky, to see the a familar red and blue suited hero, Superman landed by Batman.   
  
"That UFO has been minds of Metroplis for a week. They wonder if it come from my planet, Krypton. " stated Superman. "They know Krypto come via a sattile-looking rocket."  
  
"Of course, but is doesn't look like Kryptonian to me." states Batman. "Or this note, it isn't Kryptonese." He stopped and gives Superman the strange note.  
  
"This stump you? It's backwards Kryptonese." stated Superman. "But it's seems to be lot older  
then Jor-El" states Superman.   
  
"The one who send you to Earth when Kryptonian exploded?" stated Batman.  
"Yes." stated Superman.  
  
"Can you read what this note has on it?" asked Robin.  
  
"I will." stated Superman. "The note reads. Dear Zar Zir-El, I hear that the Prision Ship, is coming back  
after to Krypton after 20 years. I now that Kiz Kiz-El didn't steal that wheel of the Cosmic Clock. I asked Joz-Ra to place this in note in a small hole on the outside, which won't be spotted even by those police officers. Signed with Love, Zal Tar-El."  
  
#######################################################################  
  
Just a few mintunes later, Superman and Batman were board the the prision ship. They looked at the poeple and had found nothing, but sketalions and bones, and only few flashing. A huge beast with the teeth that would had make a hippo nervous, was making a mess of things.  
  
"A Gayaranian Garayars, a beast that would make a Kryptonian metal beast nervous!" stated Superman. "Hide or lauch something with a powerful odor." stated Superman.   
  
"I got just the thing." stated Batman as he tosses a bottle which broke on the beast's hard skin. The beast was nervously smelling it's old skin. Batman took out tranqulizer gun, and fired. It hit the beast right between the eyes. "I got to get this beast to M.M., before it awakes. You on your own, Superman."  
  
"Good luck, Batman." stated Superman, and he enters the next room of the spaceship.  
  
###########################################################################################  
  
Superman exploded more of the ship, then with Batman, then he come across a girl in a orange and pink  
suit who was in a small jail. She wasn't moving.   
  
"Excuse, but this girl is meditioning. Leave her alone.." stated a robot.   
  
"What are you?" stated Superman.  
  
"I'm P.S.C.S. #49412. -- Prision Ship Control System #49412. -- This room is Restoring Kryptonains, only robots are allow.No other prisions."  
  
"Excuse, #49412? But what in the name of Rao are you talking to?" asked the girll. Her voice was a soft as an gentle wind. Superman saw that the girl's thin arm reach up to comb her redish hair.  
  
"I'm Kal-El. A Kryptonian." stated Superman.   
  
"Can I go with you? I like to see Krypton again." stated the girl. Her green eye twingleas the fought  
of getting back to Krypton.  
  
"I'm sorry, Krypton exploded." stated Superman.  
  
The robot and the girl stated "IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
"I'm afaird that it's true. There's nothing left but a group of rocks just waiting for a space villan to pick them up." stated Superman sadlly. "You had landed on Earth. I'm living proof of that."  
  
"Can you show us some more proof?" asked the girl. "We aren't that gulliable, right?"  
"Right." replied the robot.  
  
"First, your name?" asked Superman.  
  
"Kiz Kiz-E.l" stated the girl.   
  
Why I'm not suprize by this little twist stated Superman.   
  
#########################################################################################  
  
With in a hour, the robot and the girl were shocked by a lot of different things...from the Spaceship's Camera Room, while Supemran has fly them to show them the new world. Superman had show them a lot of items from Earth, from the Japanese Temples, to U.K's Big Ben to American's  
Mt. Rushmore.  
  
"You had Superpowers?" ask the girl. "Impossible. That's just a Kryptonain dream." She accidently shapes one of the walls.  
"That wall was Kryptozalan, the most common metal, beside Gold, on Krypton which is very tough, and it makes Metal Beast feel sick." stated the robot. "I think I know the reason. I saw a yellow sun one time, which you accidently sleepwalk thought a few rooms, but when we con across a red sun universe, we woke up with a strange dream in which dream that you meet a friend on another planet." stated the robot.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me this?" asked Kiz.  
"I didn't want to feel like a idoit to you, so I decide, so to speak, be quiet about that. I that why I been working on red suns systems on the way back to Krypton." stated the robot.   
"I had a idea. Listen." stated the Kiz.  
"I love it." the robot stated after a mintune.   
  
######################################################################  
  
With in a few mintunes, Kiz-El and the robot were off the prision ship, but they location seems to be different.   
  
"I senors a lot of robots in here." stated robot. "I see if find one of them."   
  
"Kal-El!" shouted Kiz.  
  
"What is it?" started a voice. It look Kal-El, but it would had notice her voice. She discover  
that she has had vision-powers, and she x-rayeed the Kal-El  
  
I got a Kal-El robot. Funny, how Superman does thing like an Krpytonian thought the girl.  
  
"Can you make a female version of Superman's suit?" asked Kiz.  
  
"Ok, Kal-El. You must be effected by Red Kryptonite." stated the Kal-El robot. "And your voice too."   
  
###################################################################  
  
A few weeks later.....  
  
"What's news?" stated Clark..  
  
  
"Nothing, but Brainic just got his robot head handed to him a sliver platter." stated Jimmy "by Superman!!!!."  
  
"Impossible!!!!!!I was with Superman while he was saving people in Japan." stated Clark  
  
"Then that Superman wasn't Superman exposses to Red Kryptonite. That was a real Supergirl. I thought Supergirl only least a 24 hours or at least 5 days." states Lois Lane.  
  
"Find out where it comes from and why it's here!" stated Perry White. "Editor orders!"   
  
"Yes, sir!" stated Lois, Clark and Jimmy together.  
  
##################################################################################  
  
  
Superman was flewing high keeping Supergirl in his view, it's seems the Supergirl was keeping her speed up, but Superman his discover a few things. First thing, Supergirl seems to be really hard on crimmials. Her placement ofthose bank robbies were so silly, that even Superman had to laugh at it, including the boss. Superman saw her turn around and then he ram her. She flyed thought a good amount of windows before she landed.  
  
"Ough, I wasn't expect that she stated." stated Supergirl. When she was finish she looked around for Superman around. She was behind  
her.  
  
"Think fast, I see that Metroplis's Whisper, a tabloid of a newspaper." stated Superman   
"Why should I be afaird of that, Cizon (The Cizon (Trick Maker) -- Can be confuse for Earth world for Cousin)" stated Supergirl.  
"Becare they might made Lois Lane upset, and it would take me weeks to get her back to normal." states Superman. "Plus I takes me weeks  
to disproof thier insulting stories."  
  
"Hey! Its Superman's cousin? Why weren't we know that another Krypton was here?" asked Lira Lyder.   
"And why is she younger then Superman? And why is she waring a outfit?" asked Larry Lyder.  
  
"Listen up, one the 'Daily Planet' staff show-up, I tell you all of about me." stated Kiz. "Kara Zor-El."  
  
Kiz, Why Kara Zor-El?, whispered Kal-El  
I going to the Earthings one heck of a good lie. It would keep me out of their hair. whsipered Kiz. I was quiet please when they  
confused Cizon for Cousin."  
  
"Ok, I think Lois and Jimmy are just going around the corner." states Lana Lang, who was standing with her camera name. "Get that  
TV camera on, our I tell my boss to fire you."   
  
"It's being warning up, Mr. Myzpltk did give us a good winter storm in the middle of July." states the camera man. "It's ready, Lana."   
  
"Ok! People listen up. When Kryptonian exploded it, it launch a piece of Kryptonite with Argo City on it. Zor-El's, Jor-El's younger brother  
was convieced to they could live a long life with a food mechine and air mechines. Zor-El married his girlfriend, Allura, both which born me,  
but when I was in girlhood, Rao played a cruel trick on Argo City. According to Zor-El, four month times Argo City would be history. Allura, my mother, found the world this world with a spacescope and learned by my cosuin, Kal-El, landed her as Superman. Zor-El rocketed me away,   
and just recently I melt we him in moutains near Gotham City. And rest is history."  
  
"Let's pack it up, guys!" states Lana.   
"That would good for a quit hit by the end of the broadcoast." states the camera man  
"I feel like she's lying, but I don't had proof." states Lira Lynder  
"Let's just leave them along, we do had other heros to be fun of." states Larry."Let's go."  
"Nice story. I make a good story."  
  
######################################################################################################  
  
"They never would found out the truth." states Kiz.   
"May Lois Lane or Lana Lang, when I marry one of them." replied Kal-El.  
"You got to pulling my leg." states Kiz.  
"I really not." states. "But when my crime fighting is done, I do it."  
  
  
#####################THE END OF PART #1##########################################  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Strange Thinking

SUPERMAN AND SUPERGIRL  
A LEGENDLY TEAM  
BY DR. THINKER  
  
  
See Part #1 - For Notes  
REMEMBER: THIS IS A DIFFERENT HYPERTIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PART #2 -- 1968 -- "Brainic's Supergirl Battle"  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
  
High up, in a sky spaceship, the Coluian computer know as Brainic is thinking about only one thing...the Kryptonian know as Superman. He hated to getting his electric butt kicked around like a lame robots in those television show thought morons humaniods watch. He was really hated Earthlings and Kryptonians, and drestory Sups or Earth would show them he's means bussiness. Brainic was needing a way to do it,  
but how. Brainic tried a green kryponite jail, but he got one of Superman's robot, and he tried a red Kryptonite, but that got Superman's invisble so high-up that it was impossible to weak him, with anything. He should now that Superman. He handed in Metroplis, by the looks of things, they were Americans were watching a silly game in which a human team has to get funny-looking ball into the other human team's goal. He must be at the statuim in the north end of Metroplis. His computer body let a good-humaniod  
looking smile.   
  
"Let the game between" he laughed evilly as he lauches his laser attacks against the humans  
  
###########################################################################  
  
Unknown, Supergirl was in the Fortess of Solitude. Her indenities were drestory, and it was  
her thought. She was wonder how Kal-El created his Clark Kent and his Superman, and  
was able to try all of Metroplis into thinking Clark and Superman are just two different  
people. What's that lound alarm. Oh, for great Rao's sake, it's a Fortess's Alarm. Oh, Rao, what  
I stupid person, I become. That's alarm is from Metroplis. I bet to go..............  
  
####################################################################  
  
"What was that?" asked Brainic. "A girl which a suit that looks Superman. I how it can't be  
Superman, I was the one explosed him that Red Kryptonite to make him lose power, it didn't work that day, it just turn him into the opposite gender of this silly race. So I'm just fighting the last girl  
with double L.L. get super-powers. Sheez, this sounds so silly, it would be a nightmare, if got printed  
a comic book. Mostly like I keep attack her until a human day is up.   
  
######################################################################  
  
  
"So, it's seems Coluians, had come up with some new tricks. Computeriods." states Supergirl.  
  
"But why didn't that bullet harm you? Still had Superpowers, Earthling?" states Brainic.   
  
"I'm Kryptonian. Supergirl name's cousin!" states Supergirl. "Kara Zor-El."  
  
"Get real, do you think I fall for that?" ask Brainic. "Take a peak at this." Brainc move to open  
a door on a lead control battle  
  
Supergirl quicky uses her super-breath to both Brainic into a small section of turnning blades.  
  
"Oh, I'm getting stupid!" stated Supergirl. "That door landed vent. I'm getting out before Superman  
learn that broke on of his room, and opening that door in the Fortess marked 'Gold Kryptonite.'.   
  
######################################################################  
  
  
Clark Kent was looking around the Metroplis River Statium, looking for parts. Lois Lane was with him.  
  
"Thanks for the help, Lois. It's seems like some really give Brainic a push." states   
  
"Not really." states a computer voice. "Just another one of usually lesser Brainic clones. A robot  
so to speak."  
  
"Well, isn't Brainic a robot, so to speak." states Clark.  
  
"To.,..confus...for...my...1/4169th brain to handle........Must explode!!!!!!!" states Brainic.  
  
##########################################################################  
  
"I must had flew a sleep." states Supergirl. "I must got tired. But Kryptonian don't tired his easily. But I still   
a little green, thought I meet up with a early eye."  
  
Just before Supergirl can open the handble. Superman lands in the Fortess.  
  
"STOP!!!!" shouts Superman.  
  
"Why?" cries Supergirl. "I just kill one of your enemies. Brainic."  
  
"Look up Brainic's file on the my comptuer system, and you find out, you missed something."  
  
################################################  
  
NAME: BRAINIC  
AGE: UNKNOWN  
RACE: COLU  
  
Brainic was the one who stoled Kandor by shrinking it and the Space Ark when  
Jor-El tried to get Kryptonian. He meet Superman while shrinking Earthing city. Thought  
Superman successfully stop stop him. Brainic had come around to really wreck the world  
when he needs.  
  
Braninc is accidently a Coluian's robotiod which computer mind. He's brain is at 12th levels and his weapons give new mean to trouble for Superman.   
  
############################################################  
  
"I found a loop-hole?" asked Supergirl. "It's not right to kill humans, but  
can drestory robots  
  
"Yes." states Superman. "So to speak. I had that written so I don't worry  
about robots. I feel sorry about Brainic killing 2 huamans thought"  
  
"WHAT???" shouted Supergirl.  
  
"To girls, were at the statiums. They got two peaces of Brainc's, and when I--in my Clark Kent--talk  
to Brainic's clone, it exploded. Jimmy Olsen reported two girls had both had pieces of gears in thier hands, when they done. Jimmy found out that heir names were Lee Tralan and Linda Smithilison.   
  
"Hmmmm. I had idea. Kal-El. I uses those humans's first name as my sercet idenity. It's about time,don't you think?" asked Supergirl.  
  
"Good luck." Kal-El states.  
  
  
#######################################################################  
  
  
A mysterious girl with long bruttette was busy talking to Jimmy Oslen, when Clark arrives at the Daily Planet. Lois come in, to looking to shocked.  
  
"What's going on?" askes Clark.  
  
"Your cousin, Linda Lee." replied Lois. "She bumped into my the lobby."   
  
Clark Kent to keep his Superman indenity, did the only thing he know. Fainting down.  
  
"GREAT CASER GHOST! Did Kent faint on the job again?" asked Perry White.   
  
"Somebody get some of those smelling salts." states Linda Lee."  
  
  
##########THE END OF PART #2 ####################################  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Print of Trouble

SUPERMAN AND SUPERWOMAN  
A LEGENDLY TEAM  
BY DR. THINKER  
  
  
Part #3 - "The News Isn't All Good Ones"  
  
  
Crashed deskes and broken computer flying everwhere. Superman tries  
to quicky put thing back togother, but the wind keeps pust ship.  
  
"STOP IT, KARA!" shouted Superman.  
  
"This front page lie, is going to print tomorrow!!!" shouted Supergirl. "You know I'm Supergirl's cousin, Lois "  
  
"What front page?" asks Lois.  
  
"This!!!!!" shouted Supergirl as she tossed a "Daily Planet", with the front page. It was stated  
"SUPERMAN TRICK..BY A PRISONER?" It had detail of Superman's real origin. It was aslo written by Lois Lane.   
  
"But I didn't write. Why don't you ask Lira's. She could had asked Morgon Ege to make parodies of the 'Daily Planet'." stated Lois.   
  
"Thought it was joke, when I first found out about this, check with Lira, and she claimed  
what whould had been on the 'Metroplis Whisper", and she makes sure the details are so gross that makes  
'The Nightmare on Elm Street' look like kiddie fair." states Supergirl.   
  
"But I didn't write that!" shouted Lois.   
  
"You will TONIGHT, around 9:00 PM." starts Supergirl.  
  
"Look at the clock. It's 12:00 PM." states Lois. "And Clark has tomorrow's page all to himself. It's last news about Mr.Myzptlk He just send that imp back to the ZRRF dimisonal for another 3 month."  
  
"What happen that explains all of the Newspapers in the Metroplis got that newspaper instead of ths one?" asked Supergirl. "I check on our  
more chrono-based enimes. The Legion hadn't hear anything about the Time Trapper in a while, and Lex in still living on Lexor. Check on Ultra-Humanite and Alexander Luthor from Earth 2, didn't left that Earth, both are lying low, according to that Superman. Check on Mr. Myzpltk, he's still in the ZRRF dimisonal, since you know send him back just yesterday."   
  
  
################################################################################################3  
  
At the Daily Planet's printing passes, newspapers were all working on. Supergirl uses her super-speed to see that it's only   
Clark Kent does have the by-line on the front page of each and evey newspaper printed by the mechine.   
  
"What did you find, Kara?" states Superman.   
  
"Some pieces of a old red beard. A small squirt gun. A whoop cushion. A small medilion with Bizzaro No. #1 writte on it, and  
a small shotgun with some future, and a computer chip, which is a alienish-looking, and looking in note, written in Krypton."  
  
"What's on the note?" asked Superman  
  
"Figure out is missing, Sups, and you find out who's behind this -- Sign The Unknown Truth Keeper." states Supergirl. "I go a hunch, how you don't mind it."   
  
###########################################################################################33  
  
So no Phantom Zoner had escape yet. asked Supergirl.   
  
No, not yet. Mustly Mon-El and Jar-Ra, has been trying to keep them in the Phantom Zoner, with a good telephical blast. states one of the Zoners. It's seems boring, but I predicite Jar-Ra will escape later, and you know Mon-El will become a part of Legion of Superheros  
in a thosuand years.   
  
  
I doubt that you escape with no problems from my friend, Superman. states Supergirl.  
  
I vow that you will be wrong. states another Phantom Zoner.  
#####################################################################################  
  
Later, back at the "Daily Planet",   
  
"I think I know who it is. Mr. Myzptlk. You seem all of our villains escape for him are colored by the items  
left at the printing."  
  
"How in heck did you guess?" asked the one of the papers. It's a color photo of Mr. Myzptlk, which turns into 2-D like form,  
  
"You left a note, what every is left over is the villain behind my insult to my ego." states Supergirl.   
  
Superman was shocked who Supergirl was behaivor.   
  
"I really hate looking computer game character." states Mr. Myzptlk as the 2-D form becomes more realisitc. "But don't mind  
cartoon-like if you don't."   
  
"How in heck did you get back so far. I just got rid out you, just yesterday. I thought you dissapper on every 30 days to play jokes  
on me. And why is did you attack Supergirl?"   
  
"Well, you not the only that can time travels, Kal. I can aslo try thought time. While, I was watching you guys, fighting against a strange villain who called Kara, Kiz. It's seems that it's a strange man, I know his origin, but they is catch-22?"   
  
"What is that?" states Kara.   
  
"Kgncn!" shouted another voice. "You know better then to make fun of me!"   
  
"Two Imps Are Worst Then One." states Superman.  
  
The second imp was different Mr. Myzptlk. "Sorry, about that but Kgncn is starting to more adventures  
as a kid."  
  
"HEY! I'm 3000 million years, slop." states Kgynon, who changed into a small imp. The hair was aslo a blonde haired that was as long  
as she was. Her body was thin and quite looking for a imp race. Her clothes had change to a Superman-like uniform complete with boots  
and cape."  
  
"Oh, now with two-imps bugging me. I got my magic problems double every 90 days." groans Supergirl  
  
"That was lie. We aren't hold by any rules." states Kgncn.  
  
"Shush!!!!!!" shouted. "That's other Superman!"  
  
"Earth-2?" states Kgncn.  
  
"NO! I mean the Central Time Line!" states Mr. Myzptlkz.  
  
"Why do you mean?" askes Kiz.   
  
"Ok! They are many times lines from one place to another. The Central Time Line is where  
all begins and ends. They are many hypertimes too. This ESLEWORLD is one of them  
too." states Kgncn.   
  
"I fact Kgncn only exists in his timelines, since all timelines has other dimisonal....." states Mr. Myztplk.  
  
"a fifth dimisional." addes Superman.  
  
"You just raised your smart-level, Kalie." states Mr. Myzptk. "By another level, today."  
  
"Shut up, Klpytzym. This is my day to shine!" shouted Kngcn.  
  
"STOP CALLLING ME KLYPTZYM!!!! Just great! I say my name backwards!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going home." states Mr. Myzptlk has  
he dissapper in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Don't worry, I just want to trick my father home. Ncngk!" shouted Kngncn who dissapper with a spark of fire.  
  
############################################################################################  
  
  
Bat-Mite laughed at them,  
  
"SHUT UP!" shoutrsMr. Myztplk  
  
Kngn add. "Why don't you case hang around Batman, Cgncntl?"  
  
"Don't feel like it." states Bat-Imp.  
  
#########################THE END OF PART #3 #################################################  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. A Problem Is Worth A Bottle City

SUPERMAN AND SUPERGIRL  
A LEGENDLY TEAM  
BY DR. THINKER  
  
  
  
Part #4 - 1988 -- "The Truth Reveal!"  
##############################################################################  
  
United Nation were watching a strange event were a 25-year old woman from Kandor was about to make appearance.She has proof that Supergirl isn't what she claims to be. And she would only reveal it, if both Superman and Supergirl. This was important become since the United Nations has been thinking of doing the same thing that they did with Superman are a good amount of time.   
  
"What's up with that woman?" asked Supergirl, who is really Kiz Kiz-El, but uses Kara as explaing for here. But not know that she was asking  
a question, but one other person, Kal-El, the last son of Krypton, because she was speaking Kryptonese.   
  
"I don't had clue." replied Superman.   
  
The woman cleared her threat and then said "Superman and Supergirl has been holding is sercet so long, that it's makes Lois Lane's attempts to make Superman's sercet indenity look like small fries in news." Superman saw that Lois Lane was re-crumbing her favorite hat, which means she's going to gill Superman when he gets out of ths mess, if he does. "For prof #1 -- Argo City was so close to Kandor, you could call it a Kryptonian version of a surbarb. So when Brainic stolen that thing from Kandor, and it's not the farm lands on the east side of Kandor or part of jewel moutian in the north side. Argo City was only 2 mintune from Kandor walking. Part #2 - Argo City does has Kara and Allura, but both had blue eyes. And the three proof is going to be good, can I had a some gayanical......  
  
"What did the woman say?" asked Superman.  
"Gayanical is a some music form. I'm a inventor, so I didn't really know what that form is, but do I think it's a Kyptron's version of a drumroll." stated Supergirl.  
  
"Or in other word, a drumroll." states Superman.   
  
Imdenity, all of person, used their hands as such as brain, escape for Japan and Russian, who give them some sound of a drum working. After a few mintunes, the United Kingom's member states. "Had enough?"  
  
"Yes. That was good." states the woman. "I'm Kara Zor-El. The woman claiming to be me is Kiz Kiz-El. She stolen tried to steals wheels to the Comic Clock in Kyptronian."   
  
"I didn't do that! I was frame!" states Kiz.   
  
"As if! You worked for Za-Gin!" states Kara.   
  
"I hate him, you Rao hater!" shouted Kiz.   
  
"I'm Raoism, Kiz. I had proof!" starts Kara. "It's kind of a old picture, it don't even had color. It was found in the file on Kryptonain based in all of the Krypton city including Argo City's own data-based."   
  
Kara show the picture. It was 3-D black and white picture of Kara and Za-Gin, giving Za-Gin a slip on the back.."  
  
"That's when I was on the council. The result of that punch would had be making the Kryptonian news dearing that period."  
  
"It was just fake, so you had the reason to make him look bad." starts Kara. "I will only forget you.if two choices. #1 - Go back to your prision ship...."  
  
"That's out of question....I used that ship to help Superman stop of one of Brainic plots." states Kiz.   
  
"Then #2 is a trail with in Kandor, you pick a lawyer, any of Kryptonian." states Kara. "If you win,  
you can stay a Supergirl, but you lose, you had to stay in a Kandor's Jail for a few years. I hadn't pick  
a few years.  
  
"Any Kryptonian?" asks Kara. "Then I pick Kal-El."  
  
"Meet me at the Kandor's City Counil at 12:00 AM Earth time, tommorrow."  
  
############################################################################  
  
"This is bad news." Lois states. "Why did you lie?"  
  
"To protect by self." replied Supergirl. "From Metroplis Whispers. Lucky I over they got the according, got a world that Kryptonain world that could be confuse for cousin. I didn't expect to really a Kara Zor-El. to exist."   
  
"Yo! Kiz. I didn't mind, Superman lies a lot to keep Lois off his back via hunting down a sercet indenity of Superman." states Jimmy. "Me and Lois will be your witnesses."   
  
"Thanks, guys."states Supergirl. "What you going to get the Fortess?"   
  
"Superman builted a automotic rocket that would sercet landed us in the Fortess inside they "Daily Planet's glode thought we wait for you at the Fortess.  
  
#################################################################  
  
At the Fortess of Solitude, Superman and his friends were shrinked. The transported to a small item.   
  
"I'm Zor-El, Kal-El." states a man. "Some funny, is going on here."  
  
"Nothing funny is going on, father." stated Kara. "And stay away from Kal-El and Kiz Kiz-El."  
  
######################################################################  
  
"Ouch. I think these Zor-El family are faking things, only Zor-El is real according to the dairy  
that Superman founded written by Jor-El." states Kiz.   
  
"We got some bad news, Kiz. It's seems they pick Zig Zod-Cui?" states Van-Zee.   
  
"Who's that?" ask Kiz.  
  
"Gen. Zod's son. A great lawyer, but usually on the sides of his own family.." states Van-Zee "Got Zod out the Phantom Zoner three times, but argeed Zod control him. If Kara is faking her connections with you. I think you should prepare a good old fashion free-for-all."  
  
###########################################################################  
  
"But while they freed the real deal?" Kara asked.   
  
Gen Zod laughed. "No, Gia Zod-Cui. And even if they did, they won't belive Kal-El, much as   
they belive Jor-El II, Superman's idotical father. And your brother as a lawyer, things are going  
be easy then taking a candy from a baby. Still you reminder, plan B?"  
  
"Yes. As soon as Kiz Kiz-El is impossible. After a few years, we killed Kal-El." states Gen. Zod. "And with me faking goodness, I'm going to enjoy this as much as possible."   
  
"We praticed every angle, no way is Kiz going to out of this one." states Zod-Cui .   
  
###########################################################################  
The next night.  
  
"Oh, for Rao's stakes's Jika-Na." states Zod-Cui.   
  
"That's good news. Jika's is soooooo serious, that is with end in three days." states Gen. Zod.   
  
"I heard his last case." Gia Zod-Cui "before us had last 2 weeks. I could keep this illusion up for one week, but I don't think it work for my three weeks in Kandor."  
  
#############################################################################  
  
"The reason, Tar-Ux, was that it was stop him.." states Kiz.  
  
"And that's truth?" states Gen. Zod.  
  
"Yes. With all of my heart." states Superman.   
  
BENG, BENG, BENG, BENG -- The lastest noise, the Judge turn on the Computer Teriod. It's was only audio only.   
  
"Nad Akong Olizan 193455" states a voice. "Gayaican And Tayalion.  
  
"What was that?" asks the Zod.  
  
"Old Kryptonineze. It's ask for DNA TESTING!" replied Kiz "With two people! Gai Zod-Cui, who's in jail,  
and Kara Zor-El."   
  
##################################################################  
  
Gia Zod-Cu statedi. "Weclome, cousin. I think Gen. Zod is out of the Phantom Zoner, on partol,  
and we can proof him, he's back in the Phantom Zoner faster then you can 'Great Roa.', cousin."  
  
"Why did they put in Gia Zod-Cui's outfit on you, Kara?" asked Kal-El."  
  
"It's seems that Gen. Zod got sercet got the Kandor's crimail gangs together, and they swipe a actor  
skin for alien movies. Since I'm part-actor sometimes, I film mostly Kiz's roles in mostly Superman fictions., but the skin has one catch-22, as the Earthlings say."  
  
"What is that?" ask Kiz.  
  
"I can't say, 'movie done' to remove the skin. And I don't Gen. Zod, Gai-Zod-Cu or Zod-Ciu wouldn't do it, even for all of Earth's crimials" states Kara  
  
"Is a escape way?" asks Kiz.  
  
"Nope." states Kara.  
  
"Hmmmmm.....This is one tough nut to crack!" states Kal-El.  
  
"Movie done." states Kiz in Kryptonese.  
  
The fake Gia Zod-Cui's skin was broken. Kara Zor-El removed the skin from her outfit.   
  
"Let's get her a shock!"  
  
######################################################################  
  
Durning the next part of the trail.............................  
  
"MOVIE END!" shouted a Kryptonian woman from the watcher box.   
  
The fake Kara Zor-El skin was being removed from Gai-Cui.   
  
"I'm making my ruling....Gai-Cui and Zod-Cui will be prision in the Phantom Zone for 50 years."  
  
"At least daddy win this part of this batle of wits against the English, the Earthing knows your truth  
alien name. And they kind of nervously of having crimails in thier mist, including the super-powers ones, if you get my drip." states Gai-Cui.   
  
"I'm still here." states Kiz Kiz-El.   
  
"They is still the problem of that crime you did with ancient Kryptonian." states. "But I get Giz-Zan on the phone."  
  
"At least, we can get you a fair trail." states Kara. "But it could last forever."  
  
"That's ok with me. I'm putting up my Supergirl outfit for a long time." states Kiz.  
  
##############THE END OF PART #4 ############################################  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Return of Supergirl

Superman and Supergirl  
A Legendy Team  
By Dr. Thinker  
  
  
Part #5 - 1999 --- "The Return of Supergirl"  
####################################################  
  
  
A mysterious hand pulls the lastest crooked invention underground. Lex was stunned as he jump off, when Superman warned him.  
  
"I hate to say this, but nice work, Sups. But who was that."  
  
##########################################################  
  
A few holes later, Lex and Superman saw that the mechine was crumble so bad that Lex had clued into something alien..or more exact....   
  
"It's looks another Kryptonian bashed until it stop." states Lex. "Take me to jail, please.. I don't won't be around this techonogly-hating Kryptonian."  
  
"Sure thing." states Superman.  
  
##########################################################################  
  
  
When Clark Kent heard voices in the "Daily Planet", he more then Perry White, Jimmy Olsen, Lois Lane  
and the other reporters, by the way they sounded. Super-hearing was hearing a Kryptonain with a bit of a old fashion. He hadn't got over the lastest side-effect of the lastest birth spell, his brain disappear, but when he open the door. He discover that Kiz Kiz-El was Supergirl uniformation, thought she added a little bet, two rudy earrings.   
  
"What on Earth, Kiz? What are you doing here?" asked Clark. "I thought Superman told us that you  
were staying Kandor."  
  
"Hi, Clark. Well, the second trail, which the outcome was found out that I was telling the truth. I'm aslo learned via the time mechine that Superman is my decent."   
  
"What did Kara Zor-El had to say about that?" asked Clark  
  
"She fainted." replied Lois Lane, as she raised her hand. In the light, a 12-Karat dimanod wing was shining bright then any star Kara saw. "You got married to who?"  
  
"Clark Kent." replied Lois.   
  
"Why?" asked Kiz.  
  
"I tell you later." replied Lois.  
  
########################################################################  
  
At the Kent's pent aparment.   
  
"So you finally told her that you were Superman." states Kiz.   
  
"Yes. But we can't but you in Linda Lee outfit." replied Clark. "Hand since you got your  
earring peices while in Kandor, we can't try to trick them into thinking the the same one."  
  
"How about this?" asked Kiz.  
  
No one spoke not one word for a few moments.   
  
"Crazy." stated Lois. "But it would work."  
  
#####################################################################  
  
  
Superman flew thought sky with a strange girl in small contain. Following him was of course, Jimmy Oslen  
and Lois Lane in helicopter.  
  
"Looks Superman found another girl? I wonder if he's going to apdot her?" ask a woman on the sidewalk beside the street below.   
  
"Looks something those doctors put comma-ized person in.." states a man next to the woman.  
  
###############################################################################  
  
  
"Yawn? Where I'm at?" asked the girl to adult male.  
  
"Metroplis, U.S.A." states Jimmy Oslen. "You been in a comma for a long time."  
  
"BUT 1999? That's means I was asleep for over 20 years." staes the girl.  
  
"Your name?" ask Lois Lane winking her eye.  
  
"Karren Lee." states the girl. "Sister to Linda Lee."  
  
Jimmy tooked a few pictures of Karren and disappear leaving only Clark and Lois in the room with Karren.  
  
"Nice work." states Superman.  
  
"You say a mouthful." states Supergirl.   
  
################THE END OF PART #5 ########################################  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Twieted Ending

SUPERMAN AND SUPERGIRL -   
A LEGENDLY TEAM  
BY DR. THINKER  
  
Part #6 - 2998 - "Fate's Twist!"  
  
#######################################################################  
  
"What's on Earth is that?" Supergirl states.  
  
"It's looks like Krypton?" replied Superman. "But that's impossible!"   
  
"GREETING, KAL-EL AND KIZ KIZ-EL. THIS ISN'T NOT KRYPTON, BUT THE TIME TRAPPER  
TIMESHIP. I WAS TO ILLUSION KRYPTON UNTIL EITHER HE COME BACK FROM EARTH OR  
ANOTHER TIME PERIOD."  
  
"I thought he was dead. Killed by JLA on Earth in 2552." replied Superman.   
  
"CORRECT KAL-EL. NOW YOU LEARN WHO WAS THE TIME TRAPPER AND WHY IT WAS ALWAYS PICKING ON THE LEGION." states the ship.  
  
"I only know is once a member of the Legion of Superheros." replied Supergirl. "So I'm aslo   
  
"CORRECT, KIZ-KIZ-EL" replied the ship. "COME ABAORD."  
  
###################################################################  
  
The inside of the Timeship was a huge timeline from the Big Bang to the End of Time, and events of hero, such as Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and less knows such as the Titans."  
  
"One day, in 2556. Imyperica, a alien who knows a lot of combination techines combired  
all of Superman's villain with the expect follow: Mr. Myzpltk (lost during that year, didn't come back to Earth until 2777 to make fun of Superman II, Mettalo melted in 2449 by his own Kryptonite, and the weaksters, the Toyman and Pranksters, both h dead in jail in 2444. The only vilains that could had make mincemeat of the Superman were the following: Brainic, Bizzaro, and Lex Luthor. Impyerica merged Brainic's high-tech robotiod. with Lex's smartness and Bizzaro's powerful fist. But he need some to complete, some with that would good way of balancing their powers. He looked thought the Legion  
as a source of power. Impyerica try to merged Superboy with Supergirl, but it maliform. Looking for why, some come up with the idea of coming using the energy of the Lighting Lad, the founder of the Leigon of Superhero. In 3199, Imyperica ussefully kill him, and used his energy into the the Time Trapper. Thought,  
anciently knock him out until the End of Time. Imyperica just waited."  
  
"Who's Imyperica?" ask Supergirl.  
  
"ME!" stated the alien. It look a some-tooked all of the Earth's horror stars, (Dracula, Franskiten, the Wolfman, the Mummy", and mixture it up.   
  
"GREAT SCOTT!" stated Superman  
"GREAT TIMELINES!" states Supergirl.  
  
The world for that what happen was: Choas! The batlte quicky heat up, no thanks to the Time Trapper's ship, but it was stopped by a Time Trapper, with out his helmet on. Wires were everway, it looks the Time Trapper had been a fight. He quicky uses his Time Halter against Imyperica stopping the battle.  
  
"Computer, self-drestution." states Time Trapper.  
  
"Let's gets out of here!" states Supergirl.  
  
"This is super-agaizanza, created from a element that not even Krypton could broke with magic or science on their homeplanet. A temple of Rao was built with this. Infect, you might say, a did a Brainic with it" stated Time Trapper with explode.  
  
#######################################################3  
  
"This planet looks not familar, but the son is red?" asked Kal-El  
  
"It is Krypton, thought 50 years before I was born." repliedd Kiz.  
  
"Are you Ok? We found you in near the Red Jungle." stated a girl. "You were likely we found with no harm. Those planets are moving quicky then a comet in the sky."   
  
"Back in past?"  
  
#####################################################################  
  
"My father never reveal is real name until he was dead. My mother real name wasn't even know. They used fasle names to protect themselves. But one day, I was testing my Comic Clock, I found a way to look in the past. It's turns out my father and my mother are us."  
  
"We start the house of El?" ask Superman.  
  
"Yep." stated Kiz  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" ask Superman  
  
"You never ask." replied Supergirl.  
  
Superman faints.  
  
#####################THE END############################################  
  
  
Now that's a TWIST of FATE for SUPERMAN AND SUPERGIRL.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
